


Лихорадка

by Drakonyashka



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 03:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonyashka/pseuds/Drakonyashka
Summary: Переведено для fandom Non-Private Detectives 2017. Бета - Altra Realta.





	Лихорадка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chills](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7773436) by [aNGELICmURDER](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aNGELICmURDER/pseuds/aNGELICmURDER). 



Было то жарко, то холодно, вся квартира как будто была в огне, но Джуди все равно дрожала, закутавшись в простыни, прилипшие к ее телу в местах, почти лишенных меха. Джуди казалось, что ее мех спутан, и больше всего она страдала не от озноба и жара, а от мысли, что эти колтуны придется когда-нибудь вычесывать.

Из носа текло, и с этим никак не получалось справиться. Когда Джуди высморкалась в платок, в ушах щелкнуло, а в голове зазвенело. Ахнув, она тяжело задышала и завернулась в простыни. Это был самый ужасный холод, который она когда-либо испытывала. Болело все — ноги, спина, зубы, когти, и, возможно, ей это только казалось, но она была уверена, что мех болел тоже — страдая и извиваясь по всему телу. 

Тем утром, когда Ник увидел лежащую Джуди, первым его порывом было остаться дома и не спускать с нее глаз, чтобы успеть предотвратить самое страшное. Джуди засмеялась и зашлась в кашле. Это не сделало ее убедительней, но помогло выставить Ника за дверь. Уходя, он пообещал звонить в течение дня и вернуться, если появится такая необходимость. Она посмеялась, дразня его сентиментальным и отмахиваясь. Два часа спустя ей стало интересно, было ли это правильным решением.

Весь день она не могла спать, дремала, а потом вскакивала, когда нос закладывало так, что было невозможно дышать. Несколько раз звонил Ник, спрашивал о самочувствии, спала ли она, задавал вопросы, на которые — она была уверена — получал ответы полным энтузиазма голосом. Ну… настолько полным, насколько это было возможно в ее ситуации. Голос Ника успокаивал и усыплял.

Джуди спала урывками и проснулась уже после захода солнца, когда ужасная жара в квартире спала. Она уже могла мыслить ясно, и ей хватало сил принести себе стакан воды из холодильника. Нос был все еще заложен, но Джуди была уверена, что что-то чует, и это что-то вызвало смутные воспоминания и заставило ее заинтересоваться тем, что, возможно, происходит на ее кухне.

А там Ник развел совершеннейший беспорядок. Здесь были морковь, яблоки, грибы, лук-порей и другие овощи, разложенные по всем горизонтальным поверхностям. Вода в кастрюле кипела, а незнакомая Джуди поваренная книга лежала на стойке, в то время как Ник пытался мелко нарезать зубчики чеснока. Он остановился, когда заметил, что она стоит в дверном проеме.

— Джуди! Ты проснулась!

Ник убавил огонь, чтобы суп медленно кипел, и повел Джуди обратно в кровать.

— Ты не должна ни о чем волноваться.

— Ник, я в порядке. После дневного сна я чувствую себя намного лучше.

Джуди шмыгнула носом.

— Мне просто нужно немного воды.

— Я принесу тебе кувшин, Морковка, только ложись.

— Ник, я в порядке.

Ник просто улыбнулся и попытался отнести ее обратно в спальню.

— Верю, но ты все еще больна и выглядишь горячей.

Джуди засмеялась. Ник покраснел и поблагодарил кого бы там ни было за то, что у него красный мех.

— Ты знаешь, о чем я, Морковка.

— Ник. Я в самом деле в порядке.

Джуди потянула его обратно.

— Обещаю, я не буду ничего делать. Я просто останусь на диване, буду читать и пить воду. Договорились?

— Никаких попыток незаметно поработать?

Джуди улыбнулась.

— Нет.

Ник смилостивился, и они вернулись на кухню. Он достал кувшин, стакан и поцеловал ее в лоб.

— Ты хоть поспала сегодня?

Он мелко порубил оставшийся чеснок и имбирь и стряхивал его в кипящую кастрюлю, когда Джуди кашлянула.

Он взволнованно на нее посмотрел.

Джуди шмыгнула и выпила немного воды.

— Немного. Мне кажется, кондиционер сломался. Весь день было то холодно, то жарко.

Ник понюхал блюдо, добавил в кастрюлю питательный бульон и перемешал.

— Потому что ты больна.

— Сейчас я в норме, но все еще жарко.

— Морковка, я восхищаюсь твоим упрямством, но сейчас отрицание тебе не поможет.

— Я не отрицаю. Я...

— Никогда раньше не болела?

Она вздохнула и свернулась калачиком на диване, а Ник рассмеялся.

Джуди уткнулась носом в книгу, решив игнорировать Ника, пока он не закончит с ужином. В конце концов Ник позвал ее за стол. Это был простой суп, пахнущий очень вкусно. Наваристый и густой, сваренный на моркови и овощном бульоне, пахнущий имбирем и чем-то сладковатым, что Джуди не могла распознать.

Они начали есть, Джуди сделала маленький глоток и восхищенно ахнула. Вкус сладкого горячего имбиря идеально дополнялся вкусом морковного пюре, служившего основой супа, и оттенялся пряной сладостью, которая завершала вкусовое сочетание. Даже травы были идеально подобраны — с кусочками тимьяна, которые раскрыли вкус у нее во рту.

Она пробормотала что-то в благодарность и стала поглощать суп так быстро, как никогда не позволила бы себе в нормальном состоянии, и что однозначно показывало, как она голодна.

Ник засмеялся.

— Помедленнее! Еда от тебя не убежит.

Джуди поднесла чашку ко рту и, запрокинув голову, выпила все до последней капли. Когда суп закончился, она вздохнула.

— Великолепно! Там есть что-то сладкое и пряное, но я не могу понять, что именно.

— Это яблоки, Морковка! — прошептал Ник.

— Серьезно? — Джуди облизала губы и покраснела, когда Ник засмеялся.

— Я рад, что тебе лучше.


End file.
